Conversations Best Not Heard
by Inumaru12
Summary: ZoLu slash/yaoi. Usopp walks in on a conversation that he really didn’t need to hear. one-shot some sexual innuendos


**Title:****Conversations Best Not Heard**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Male-On-Male, some sexual references, some bad lang. Just one of your general run-of-the-mill Inumaru stories. XDD

**Pairings:** ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own One Piece. If I was lucky maybe Oda-sama will let me borrow it. (Looks at Oda's lawyers, they shake their heads no.) Oh. Well, no luck there. No, I have no rights to One Piece.

**Summery:** Usopp walks in on a conversation that he _really_ didn't need to hear.

**Inumaru12:** Probably going to be short, just something I came up with spur at the moment. Enjoy! R&R Oh, and please check out my challenges on my profile!

**Conversations Best Not Heard**

Now, the Straw Hat pirates were different from most pirate crews, that part was obvious. Probably the most different is their captain Monkey D. Luffy. With his boundless energy, endless optimism, amazing strength and his powerful love for his Nakama, he was quite the individual. His Nakama loved him greatly for it.

So when Luffy had told them that he was gay, yes they were a little surprised but they all accepted it with open arms. So it really came to no surprise when they found out Zoro and Luffy started a relationship with each other. Honestly, they would've thought the two had something for each other even if they were straight as parallel lines. Besides the not-so-secret man crush on each other, everything ran smoothly on The Thousand Sunny.

But once again, while everyone had no qualms with the captain and the first mate's relationship, but that didn't mean that they wanted to walk in on any of their activities. So when Usopp walked in on a conversation of theirs he decided he really did not need to hear it.

"Pervert? How can you call me a pervert?" Zoro's voice questioned.

"I call you a pervert because you are a pervert. You had all those ideas for when we were alone." Luffy's voice answered back, amusement tracing his voice.

"Well I never heard you complain," A smirk could almost be heard. "You always wanted more."

Usopp froze in mid-step. He was only half way through the door and wonder what he had just wandered into.

"Tch. But you always start it whenever we can easily be walked in on. Whenever we're totally and completely alone all you wanna do is sleep." Complained the captain.

"Cuz after one session you always want to go again. Not all of us have crazy stamina you know!" The swordsman growled back.

"Ha! Like you said, 'I don't hear you complaining!'" Luffy sounded smug. "Besides, I always offer to top you but noooo. The strong tough guy has to be on the top no matter what." Usopp could almost see Luffy rolling his eyes in his head.

"Because I am not the girl in this relationship." Zoro's annoyed voice quipped back.

"Oh," Luffy's voice took a bit of a sharp edge. "So I'm a girl now huh? I thought there was a certain pair on me that a girl didn't have that you happened to fancy."

Zoro, who seemed to realize where Luffy's tone was going, knew it was not to go into this conversation unless he wanted to sleep alone and hard for entire week.

"N-No. You are not a girl Luffy, it's just that…" Zoro trailed off, unsure of how to get himself out of the hole he was currently in.

"Hmm…I may have an idea." Luffy's mischievous smile could almost be heard in his voice. Just as Zoro's gulp could be heard.

"Luffy what are you-" Whatever the moss headed swordsman was about to say was cut off by the raven haired captain's thick and sultry voice.

"I'm topping tonight, captain's orders."

"H-hai, Captain." Zoro barely managed to choke out before Luffy pulled him through the other door, down towards the men's quarters.

Usopp just kind of stood froze there, his foot still in the air, unsure of what to do. He backed up and just shook his head. Deciding to suppress this memory (Like the one he had of Franky hitting on Brooke when he was drunk) he walked away and decided to wait before he went anywhere near the boy's room.

**OWARI**

**Inumaru12:** Okay well, I hoped you enjoyed this.

PLZ R&R and check out my Challenges on my profile plz!


End file.
